Ámame
by Juanimes
Summary: No soy buena para hacer eso, pero es un KakaSaku, mi primer fanfic en español.


**Ámame**

- ¿Sensei? Hazme tuya por favor. - Nunca podría decir esas palabras a él, pero por lo menos puedo soñar.  
Lo observaba desde un árbol que había en dónde entrenábamos. Allí estaban sus chicos, Naruto y Sai, aunque la molestaban los amaba demasiado, como hermanos, claro.

Su verdadera pasión era simplismente su sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Él hombre más sexy que conozco.

Todos piensan que amo a Sasuke, pero nunca lo hice. Solo fingía. Quería ocultar que estaba enamorada de mi sensei, que es mucho mayor que yo. Tengo miedo de que todos me miren mal y que él me rechace. No aguantaría otra persona hacerme eso. Podría no amar a Sasuke , pero escucharlo siendo tan frío conmigo me hizo sentir mal.  
Bueno... voy a reunir fuerzas y decir lo que siento a Kakashi-sensei aun hoy.

- ¿Sakura-chan..¿Sakura-chan? - El rubio de nombre Naruto la llamada varias veces pero, ella simplismente quedaba mirando al nada sin mover un músculo.

- Ah.. - Ella despierta, luego miraba el chico. - Dime, ¿que pasa? - Sakura parpadeó un par de veces no compreendendo la situación.

- Ya terminamos el entrenamiento. Vamos a comer ramén, que estoy hambriento. - Cuando él termina de habla, todos podrían escuchar un sonido viniendo del estómago de Naruto y quedaban con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Err... me gustaría hablar un rato con Kakashi-sensei. Vayan ustedes, después iré yo.

- ¿Y que quieres hablar, fea? - Preguntó Sai.

- No seas chismoso. Es secreto. - Respondió Sakura sonrojada.

- Entonces si es así, adelantaremos. Hasta luego, Sakura-chan. - Despidió el rubio.

- Cuídate, fea.

Cuando los vi alejarse, me quedé súper nerviosa. Él, estaba parado adelante de mi, mirándome con aquel único ojo que no estaba tapado. Aun su mirada era penetrante, que me hacia estremecer.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte, Sakura? - Escuchaba su voz y temblaba de los pies a cabeza.

- Es difícil decir. - Miraba al suelo, avergonzada.

-Vamos, puedes decir lo que quieras, hasta que me quieres.- Al decir eso, Sakura queda rojísima como un tomate. - No me digas que... - Él no terminó de hablar, simplemente quedó mirándola mientras ella bajaba más su cabeza y susurraba bien bajito.

- Es verdad. Te quiero sensei, te quiero mucho desde el día que te conocí. - Levantaba el rostro determinada. Aunque estaba así, tenía miedo de que él la rechace y ella desmoronar delante suyo.

Él quedó helado. Nunca podría creer que su alumna se sentía así. A él le gustaba, pero ¿qué pensaría los demás?

- Discúlpame Sakura, pero no podemos estar juntos. - ya no la miraba y volteaba, comenzando a caminar,

- KAKASHI-SENSEI! - Llamó Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿De verdad no me quieres? Mirame a los ojos y dime lo que piensas. - Sakura caminaba despacio hacia él, quedando a su delante.

- Ya te lo dije. No quiero repetirlo. - Decía el hombre mascarado mientras la miraba. Su corazón se había roto en mil pedacitos al verla llorar. Se sentía horrible por haber eso. - No llores mi flor de cerezo, me gustas pero, entienda que soy mucho mayor que tú y, vas a sufrir demasiado a mi lado. - Él se había arrodillado, agarrando el rostro de la chica, limpiando las lágrimas que salían libremente.

- No me importa nada, solo quiero estar a su lado, nada más que eso. ¿Es muy difícil pedir que aceptes mi amor?

Kakashi no sabía que responder. La miraba con cariño y ya no aguantaba más. Quería besar aquellos labios rosados y así lo hizo. Bajaba su máscara y la besaba con ganas. Soñaba en hacer eso hace mucho tiempo y él no quería hacer más nada, solamente quedar con Sakura en sus brazos.  
Sakura no podría creer lo que pasaba. Si fuera un sueño no quería despertar nunca. Sentía los labios de su sensei en los suyos y retribuía de la misma manera que él. Sus labios eran deliciosos y calientes, eso era lo que la chica pensaba. Llevaba sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Kakashi, y sentía como él era en verdad, como ella siempre imaginaba. Había solamente una palabra que lo definía. Perfecto. Eso si que era. No sabía porque escondía su bello rostro.  
Los dos separaban los labios y quedaban un mirando al otro. Las manos de Kakashi acariciaban los cabellos rosados de la kunoichi y ella murmuraba.

- Sensei, usted es tan perfecto, ¿por qué tapas su rostro? -

- No te gustaría saber pero, ¿quién sabe un día no te diré? - Respondió él, abriendo una sonrisa.

- En verdad, no me gustaría ver otras mujeres te mirando fijamente.

- ¿Ni comenzamos a salia y ya esta celosa?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya somos novio? - preguntó Sakura con sus ojos brillando.

- Si así deseas, mi flor de cerezo. Pero, quiero que seas solamente mía. ¿Entiendes? - La miraba fijamente en los ojos.

- Como usted mande sensei. - Sonrojaba al pensar en aquellas palabras de ayer "_¿Sensei? Hazme tuya por favor? _"

- ¿Estás pensando en cosas pervertidas conmigo? - Sonreía perversamente.

- ¡NO! Claro que no. Yo no soy como usted, que lee esos libros. - Sakura tapaba el propio rostro con verg_ü_enza.

- Bueno, si es así, puedo enseñarte muchas cosas más tarde. - La daba un corto beso en sus labios y empezaba a caminar en dirección al ichikaru. - Vámonos, antes que Naruto coma todo.

- Espérame Kakashi. ¿Que quieres decir con...? - Sakura al pensar en lo que él había dicho, quedaba aún más roja. - ¡PEVERTIDO! - Gritaba ella, corriendo hacia él.

Aunque él era así, la hacía feliz. Ella podría morir en aquel momento, pero le gustaría quedar cerca de él más tiempo.

Kakashi agarraba la mano de la pelirosa y la besaba en la frente. Reía divertido de la chica. Ella era la mujer más bella que había conocido, la protegería y cuidaría siempre de su enamorada.


End file.
